El Dolor de la Despedida -OneShot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Ryoma se va mañana para cumplir sus sueños, pero ella siente que es una mala persona. En medio de todo eso aparece una persona que no esperaba encontrar. ¿Quién será esa persona? ONESHOT


**El Dolor de la Despedida-OneShot-**

*****Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*****Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Esta historia está basada en otro doujinshi que yo misma he creado. Quien quiera puede darme su correo electrónico y yo le envío el manga. Éste y si queréis también os puedo pasar el del "Acierto de Eiji-senpai". (Es la idea de una amiga para que perdiera timidez).

*****Está inspirado en un capítulo de Tennis no Ouji-sama .

*****Finalmente solo espero que os guste el OneShot.

* * *

"_Cuando ves partir a alguien importante para ti, es inevitable sentir tristeza al saber que deja de estar a tu lado para irse a cumplir sus sueños…_

_Nos dan ganas de gritar un "¡No te vayas!" y correr a abrazar a esa persona con tal de que permanezca a tu lado. Sin embargo no lo hacemos… porque sabemos que eso sería un deseo demasiado egoísta…"_

* * *

Las prácticas de tenis acababan de terminar y la gente se estaba yendo ya a los vestuarios. Tan solo había una persona aún en la pista de tenis. La suave brisa de la tarde movía sus largos cabellos recogidos en dos trenzas. Era Sakuno.

"_Hoy es la última tarde de Ryoma-kun aquí. No sé qué me pasa"_

Se preguntó mentalmente la joven mientras se apartaba los cabellos de la cara y miraba el atardecer desde la pista de tenis.

No entendía lo que pasaba con sus sentimientos. Se suponía que debería de estar saltando de alegría al saber que él se iba para cumplir sus sueños. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía esa presión indescriptible en su corazón? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

Unas lágrimas escurrieron desde sus ojos, pasaron por su mejilla para finalmente estrellarse contra el tibio suelo…

"_¿Por qué estoy llorando? Se supone que debería alegrarme por él… pero no siento nada más que dolor, incertidumbre y tristeza."_

-¿Por qué lloras, Sakuno-chan?- La muchacha se giró asombrada. No esperaba encontrarse con él. En un rápido movimiento de brazos se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. El chico se acercó a ella, y sujetándola suavemente de su hombro derecho la hizo darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

-N-no es nada… no te preocupes, Eiji-senpai… tranquilo, si quieres pued-

-No quieres que el O'chibi se valla ¿No es cierto? Nya- La interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándola con tristeza.

La joven bajó el rostro. Era verdad, se sentía muy triste al saber que Ryoma se iría mañana, pero no lloraba por eso, sino porque se sentía como una persona egoísta que no puede aceptar ver como una persona importante se iba de su lado. Esta vez no opuso resistencia y dejó que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro y que su llanto rompiera el silencio que hasta hace un momento había. El joven titular la abrazó con cariño. Ambos se recostaron en el suelo. Ella recostada sobre él. Se quedaron en esa posición sin decirse nada.

A veces los actos valen más que las palabras.

-No tienes que llorar por eso, Sakuno-chan.- Dijo al rato Eiji mientras se separaban.- A todos nos entristece la partida del O'chibi, pero piensa que no se irá para siempre.- Sakuno negó con la cabeza varias veces. El chico la miró con duda.- ¿No es esa la razón de tu llanto, nya?- La muchacha volvió a negar con la cabeza…

- Siento que soy una mala persona…- El chico Neko lo miró con sorpresa. Esa declaración no se la esperaba de ella. Estaba diciendo Sakuno que era una mala persona ¿Ella? Si no estuviesen en esa situación pensaría que la chica estaba bromeando.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que pueda cumplir sus objetivos, pero no consigo sentir toda la alegría que debería de estar sintiendo… tengo ganas de ir y gritar "¡No te vayas!", pero sé que no puedo…- Eiji la escuchaba con atención, pero en un momento apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Pero eso sería un deseo demasiado egoísta ¿Cierto?- Musitó mirando al suelo.

-…-

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Sakuno cuando fue atrapada por los atléticos brazos del muchacho. Eiji había explotado al escuchar esas palabras y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

-**¡Tú no eres una mala persona, Sakuno-chan! ¡No digas eso!-La presionó contra su pecho -¡Si eso fuese cierto, todo el mundo sería una mala persona al sentir **tristeza por la partida de una persona a la que aprecia!-

-E-Eiji-sen…pai…-

-Pero no pienses que somos los únicos que nos entristecemos por su partida, él también lo debe estar.- La separó un poco de él y se quedaron mirando cara a cara. Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca se esperó estar en ese tipo de situación con el chico más infantil de los titulares. Cosa que no significaba que le molestara, es más, se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos.

"_Eiji-senpai…"_

-Todos vamos a ir todos a apoyarlo mañana por la mañana. Por eso te quiero ver mañana en el aeropuerto y si hace falta, te llevaré yo a rastras.-

El semblante serio del muchacho daba a entender que hablaba en serio.

"_Tienes razón, no somos los únicos tristes por su partida… Que cegada he estado…"_

-Sí, gracias… Eiji-senpai –

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Querido diario:

Hoy Ryoma-kun se ha ido, pero gracias a Eiji-senpai pude ir al aeropuerto y darle mi regalo. Cuando se fue ninguno pudimos evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Eiji-senpai se acercó a mí y me abrazó con una sonrisa. Todo fue gracias a ti, muchas gracias.

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues se acabó ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia?**

**No estoy segura de que me haya salido muy bien…**

**Espero que la hayáis disfrutado.**

**Hasta que suba otra historia**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


End file.
